Leah's new love
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: When Sam marrys Emily, Leah thinks she'll never be happy again. But what will happen when a brand new vampire comes to town? A Leah story. In progress.
1. Chapter 1

I was alone in the forest. I was thinking about how incredibly unfair life is. I mean, here I am a grown woman with no one, when there is a baby, a baby less than a year old out there who has a love. Who has someone to love them. I really don't understand how that is fair or why it has to be me. Why do I have to be the one with no one? It would be so so so much easier if I would just imprint. Then I would have someone.

"Leah?" I heard Seth call from the trees.

"Yeah, Seth." I said. I love my brother but he can get a little aggravating. He (And everyone else, for that matter) just won't stop asking me if I'm okay. Ever since Sam imprinted on my so-called cousin, well no one will leave me alone. They just don't get that I hate it when they ask that. When they pester me and ask, 'are you okay,  
' all the time. I just don't get it. Do they really think I am okay? Every time someone asks me that I want to yell, 'No I'll never be okay. Just leave me alone about it!!!' But I don't.

"What are you doing out here, Leah?" He looked at me and said, "Aren't you coming to the wedding?" I shot him a look.

"No, Seth. I'm not going to their precious little wedding. Like anybody really wants me there anyway."

"Leah, we all want you there."

"Oh, who? You and mom? Or maybe Aunt Marie? Who wants me there?"

"Everyone."

"Yeah, right." I laughed at him.

"Yeah, _right_. Sam was freaking out."

"Why, would he?"

"Leah, I am not having this discussion now. You are coming with me. Now."

"No I am not little brother. Look at me, even if I wanted to go, just look at what I am wearing. And my hair." I laughed at the thought of how dreadful my hair must look.

"It doesn't matter." He took my arm and pulled me through the trees. "You are going to that wedding." He drug me though the forest and into the church yard. He took me around the side door and pulled me through. Once inside, I saw our whole family. Plus our Lu Push family. Plus all the flowers and garlands. Plus the groom standing at the alter by the preacher. When he saw me, I was nearly gaging at all the love stuff. He frowned and looked away from the disgusted look I was sure that was on my face. Seth punched me. "BE GOOD!"

"Seth, just because you drug me here, doesn't mean I have to look happy. Or anything." I looked across the room and saw The Cullens. Why were the stupid bloodsuckers here? This was all their fault. "Why are they here?" I hissed at him.

"Because Jacob loves them." Then I saw one of them coming this way. It was the little one. Alice...

"Leah. I am so glad to see you. I didn't think you would be here."

"Well, Alice. I was just drug here, thanks to my little brother." I glared at Seth.

"Oh, well... Great to see you." She said and walked off... It was starting.

I heard the wedding music and almost gagged. This wasn't right. I shouldn't be out here not of my own free will, I should be the one in the white dress behind that door.

_Duh, Duh, Duh Duh, Duh Duh... _My God. Why??? Jacob was standing beside Sam and I was sitting beside my little brother waiting for this to be over.

Then I saw the door open. Behind it was Uncle Mark and _her_ in her white dress. I looked away.

She made her way to the alter and they began talking.

Then I heard it.

"Do you Sam Uley take Emily Clearwater to be your wife?" He glanced back at me and I sneered.

"I do"

"And do you, Emily Clearwater take Sam Uley to be your husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." I looked away. I just couldn't watch it. "And now may I present Mr. and Mrs. Sam Uley."


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in a chair beside the door with Seth watching me...

"A bloodsucker... Is coming over."Seth said. I turned around... Sure enough Jasper Cullen was a few feet behind me.

"Hello, Leah." He smiled. Then he asked, "May I sit?"

"Sure." I said, curtly.

He sat... "Seth get out of here." I said to my little brother.

"Be good, Leah." He said as he stood up and walked away.

"Your brother is very protecive of you." He stated.

"Yes... So do you need something."

"I felt you were mad. I wanted to talk to you..."

"I'm not mad. I'm sad."

"But you are mad, too."

"Okay, fine... I am a little mad..."

"Well, I thought you should no something... I thought if you knew it might make things better for you, or at least easier." He told me, looking in my eyes... I grimaced.

"Well what is it then?"

He looked at Sam, then looked back at me... "He still loves you." He said.

"Well that is just great, Jasper." I said angrily and stood up. I ran through the church and into the woods, until Seth caught up with me.

"WHY DID YOU STORM OUT OF THERE?"

"Oh, like anyone noticed." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, they did. Like the whole church..."

"What are you talking about?"

"They like stopped the reception..."

"Oh, really... Why would they?" I looked at him. He looked furious. "I'm surprised you even noticed I was gone."

"Leah, we noticed. **ALL** of us. Everyone."

"Yeah, whatever Seth." I stepped into the forest and just when I was about to run full speed into the forest, Jacob comes out of no where.

"Leah Danielle Clearwater. What did you do that for?"

"Could you just leave me alone???" I yelled at Jacob.

"No I can't. Leah, you ruined the whole reception."

"REALLY???" I yelled at him. "AND THEY RUINED EVERYTHING! AND YET THEY ARE ALLOWED TO GO AND TELL ME WHO LOVES WHO?" I screamed and Jacob looked at me with a what-are-you-talking-about?

"Leah, what are you talking about?"

"Why don't you go ask your bloodsuckers!" I said.

"Leah, you need to go home. Now. You don't have to go anywhere else just go straight home." Jacob commanded.

"Fine, I'll go home." I turned and started walking through the forest. When I got to the path that led to my house I got slightly faster. Then when the trees broke and I saw my house I began to run. When I opened the door and discovered no one was home I walked up the stairs to my room. I opened the door and went to sit down on my bed.

"Leah, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"What Jasper said."

"Because you wouldn't have understood, Jacob."

"Okay... You are right there I wouldn't have... But Alice explained it and got really mad at Jasper when I told her."

"What did she say?" How could the littlest vampire know what I was feeling???

"She said that, Jasper was like telling a blind man he could see, but there was nothing left to see. She said that Sam was married now. That it didn't matter that he loved you, he had married Emily. She said that that made you mad. And that makes so much since when you think about it Leah."

"Yeah, I know." I laughed sarcastically. I was sitting on my bed and Jacob was standing in front of me.

"Leah, I am so sorry. He shouldn't have done that."

"I know, but he did."

He laughed. "Well yeah..."

"I am fine Jake, just forget it."

"Leah are you really?"

"No, but, no worries. I won't be fine or okay or anything until I imprint or... Well that is the only thing I can think of now, that well you know..."

"Oh, Leah..." He said and then turned and walked out of the room.

The darkness in the room was sad. I remember a time when this room was brightened by just Sam's presence. Now his spirit simply haunts this room. Now I feel I must hide from even my own bedroom. The pain that sears though my body every time I realize he isn't going to come back to me, is awful. And here the pain has free rain over me. Stupid memories.

I sat in the gloom and took it all in. It steadily got darker and darker. Until it was pitch black. Then it stayed like that, until I finally fell asleep cring into my pillow, wishing that everything could go back to the way it was before.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up, seeing the light shine through the curtains of my bedroom window. Sitting up I thought about how stupid this all was. I mean really, if those dumb bloodsuckers, didn't exist, I would be with Sam right now. I wouldn't be a werewolf. He wouldn't be a werewolf. We would be together always...

"Leah, are you up yet?" Seth called from the stairs.

"Yeah, Seth... I'm up." I replied. I heard him come up the stairs, he stopped outside my door.

"Can I come in?" He asked. _Yes, Seth. Do you really think I am doing anything in here? What do you think is happening in here? Do you think Sam and I are in here making out, or something? _I thought, scornfully.

"Whatever." I replied. He opened the door and sat down on my bed beside me. He looked at me, with a worried expression.

"Leah. Are you okay?" He asked. He looked genuinely concerned.

"Why does everyone ask me that all the time?" I yelled at him. "It's not like anything will change. It never will... Until. Well I imprint... If I ever do.. I am loosing hope, Seth, everyone has someone. Everyone. Just me. I'm the only girl werewolves and the only one without an imprint. I don't think it will ever get better." I lay me head down on his shoulder and he put his arms around me.

"Leah. Don't worry. Just because you are a werewolf doesn't mean the only way you can fall in love is imprintion. You can fall in love Leah. You don't have to imprint. You can simply fall in love."

"Seth. It's not going to happen. I won't stop being hurt about Sam, until I imprint. I know I won't. It is my only hope." He hugged me gently.

"Just forget about Sam." He suggested.

"I can't." I stated.

"Well, then don't give up hope. Don't give up the hope that you will imprint. I miss my happy sister." He said.

"Okay, Seth." I said. He let go of me and looked at me...

"What are you doing today?" He asked, curiously.

"Nothing. I don't have anything to do." I told him.

"Oh, well. You can come with me to see Brook." He said, referring to his imprint.

"Yeah, no. I will find something to do. Have fun with your imprint." I told him.

"Okay...." He said, standing up. "Bye, Leah."

"Bye, Seth." He waved and went out the door. I breathed out. _Where can I go?_ I asked myself._ Anywhere._ I answered myself.

I stood up and walked to the door. I opened it and started walking down the stairs. I flew out the front door and through the forest. "Leah?" I heard someone call from a little ways away.

I stopped and turned to see who had called to me. I saw Sam step out from behind a tree and I shirked.

"Sorry to scare you." He said. "Where you headed?" He asked, smiling at me.

"I'm not entirely sure." I snarled. He nodded.

"Well, don't let me stop you." He stepped back behind a tree and I took off again. I saw the trees pass by at full speed and I felt the rush of the wind on my face. I ran until I was at the waterfall, I had found so long ago, with Sam...

I sat down on the rock I had sat on so many times with him. Trying desperately to fight off the memories that where flooding her mind...

I watched the water fall down and laughed... I saw Sam step out of the forest. "Leah, look what I've found." He laughed, pulling my hand through the woods. I laughed. "Isn't it pretty?" He asked. Before I could answer, he put his hands on my face and kissed me sweetly.

"Hello." I heard someone say. I stood and turned to where the noise had come from. Standing there was a vampire... A very hansom vampire, who was smiling down at me. He was tall and had floppy, brown hair. When I looked into his eyes, I was surprised to see that they, in fact, were gold.

"Hey." I said, watching his every move. He came closer, his skin glittering brightly in the sun. He stood in front of me, smiling at me...

"So, what is your name?" He asked politely. I watched him, I was getting scared... Why would a vampire be so interested in someone, when they didn't drink human blood...

"Leah." I mumbled. His eyes looked with mine, and he sensed my fear... He put his hands on my waist, and came closer.

"Do not be afraid, Leah. I won't hurt you." He told me, sweetly. He could tell I was still scared, and he laughed. "I promise." He touched my quivering lips and smiled. I smiled back... He mistook that smile as permission and leaned in. His cold hand on my face, and his hard lips pressing to my lips. His other hand was still on my waist, holding me there, keeping me from pulling away...

But, I didn't, to my own suprise, want to pull away. This was the first time I had kissed anyone sense Sam had broken my heart... This was the best kiss, I think I had ever had... ... ... And with a vampire... ... ...

Just when I was sure I was about to die from the lack of Oxygen, he pulled away, slightly. I breathed heavily... He took my hand and placed it, gently on his waist. I looked at him...

"Where you going to tell me your name?" I asked, once I had caught my breathe.

"John." He said, laughing at my joke. He held me there and I stared into his eyes.

"LEAH. CLEARWATER. WHAT ARE YOU DOING???!!!" I heard someone yell at me. John let go of me and I turned to see the whole pack, standing in front of us. I looked at John who was frowning.

"You have a whole pack here?" He asked.

"Yes, we do." I whispered. They were all looking at me, like I was crazy.

"Leah, what are you doing? Do you not realize that he is a vampire?" Jacob asked me, sternly.

"Yes, Jacob. I know he is a vampire." I glared at Jacob, coldly. This was the first time I had been really happy in years. Now Jacob was trying to ruin it.

"Then why are you being so stupid? Are you forgetting what he could do to you?" He growled. I glared at them all.

"Why would any of you care?" I snarled back.

"I wouldn't hurt her." John spoke up. His eyes were glowing... He took my hand. "You know that right?" He asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I know." I told him.

"Leah, say goodbye to your little friend. We need to go home now." Sam said. I glared at him.

"I will once you guys leave." I growled at them.

"Fine, be home in five minutes." Jacob said, coldly. The pack slowly drifted away and I turned back to John. He was frowning down at me.

"I am so sorry about that." I told him, solemnly.

"Who are they?" He asked. I looked at them.

"That would be our pack." I told him. He frowned.

"It is quite large."

"Yes, it is."

"Which one was the Alfa?" He asked. "Two of them looked, well like an Alfa, I just couldn't decide."

"Well, that is a very complicated story. I will tell you that when I have more time." I told him. I pulled out my phone and handed it to him. "Put your number in." I said. He took it and did as he was told.

"Call me, okay?" He asked.

"Of cores." I told him. He hugged me.

"Soon."

"I will, I promise." I told him. He let go and I smiled.

"I guess you better go." He said, sadly. I kissed his cheek and then quickly turned and ran off into the forest...

I slowly opened the door and then walked in the house.

There standing in the front room was Seth, Sam, and Jacob. Seth, being my little brother he was always the most compassionate, stood there looking simply concerned. Then there was Sam, the one who had no reason to be angry, was standing there looking mad. Jacob, though looked the worst. Not concerned or angry. More like he was still trying to believe his eyes. More like he was so mad, he couldn't even show it.

"Leah." Seth stated. He walked over to me and frowned. "Are you okay?" He asked looking me over.

"Yes, Seth. I'm fine. You heard him, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me." Seth frowned. Jacob's face suddenly filled with rage and I looked at Sam who was now pondering some thought...

"Leah Clearwater. You can't. You just can't. It is a vampire. IT could hurt you on acsedent, like Edward hurt Bella." Jacob growled.

"Jacob. You have no reason to care. None. Would you even miss me if I died?" I asked angrily. Then I turned to Sam and growled. "AND YOU, YOU HAVE NO REASON, ABSOLUTELY NO REASON TO BE MAD. YOU CHOOSE HER." I yelled.

Sam didn't say anything, his face didn't even change.

Then, suddenly he looked up.

"Leah. Has. Imprinted."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!! **

**Here is chapter 4!!!**

* * *

Sitting in my room I tryed, desparetly to find the corage to call him. My fingers just wouldn't do it... I missed him though, and I wanted to talk to him, to see him.. I just couldn't do it...

"Leah." My little brother called from downstairs.

"Yeah, Seth." I answered.

"Can I come up?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." I called back. I heard him run up the stairs and then he opened the door. "Hey, lil' bro. What's up?" I asked him. He laughed.

"I don't know, Leah. What is up?" He asked and I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking puzzled.

"Leah. Who is this guy?"

"Seth. There is nothing wrong with John. He is my imprint. Deal with it." I told him sternly.

"But what do you really know about the guy?" He asked. I glared at him.

"What did you know about Brook, when you first met her? Just yesterday you told me you missed your happy sister. Just let me be happy, Seth." I said. His face filled with guilt and he came over and sat down on the bed, beside me.

"I'm sorry, Leah. I just don't want you to get hurt." He told me. I smiled at him.

"I won't!" I beamed. Seth hugged me and then stood up.

"Are you going to see him today?" He asked me.

"I hope so." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Well, I'm leaving to go see Brook." He told me... "I would like to get to know this John guy. Maybe we could doble or something." He said. I laughed. "What is so very funny, my big sister?"

"You are going to try to scare him away. Aren't you?"

"No, I just want to talk to him. And besides, you haven't seen Brook in a long time." He said. I looked out the window.

"Maybe. But give me some time." He smiled.

"Exelent. Bye."

"Bye, Seth." He turned and walked away. I looked down at the phone in my hands and slowly dialed the number. The phone rang and rang and----

"Hello." I heard John say.

"John." I ansered. He laughed.

"Hey Leah. I've been waiting." He joked. "Where are you?" He asked.

"I am at my house." I told him.

"Are you alone?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yes." I answered.

"Can I come over?" He asked.

"Yeah... But you don't know where I live." I stated.

"Yes, I do. I will be there very soon." He told me. The line went dead. I sat there on my bed, thinking... I keep forgetting that he is a vampire. He can smell me... That is weird... ... ... I frowned.

DING- DONG. He was here.

I opened the door and flew down the stairs. When I opened the door, Sam was standing there looking at the ground.

"SAM. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I asked angrily. He looked up and frowned.

"I wanted to talk to you about this guy." He said. He looked past me and into the house. "Is he here?" He asked.

"No, he isn't. Not yet anyway. What do you of all people want to talk to me about a guy? My brother has just got done having an over- protective little brother talk with me. I don't feel like listening to you, talk about how this guy is a vampire and could hurt me. Why should you even care?" I felt hot tears running down my face and quickly wiped them away.

"Leah. I never said I was going to stop loving you. I never said I was going to stop caring. All I said was that I couldn't be with you anymore. I do care. I do love you. Just not like I used to. Now, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I think I can take care of myself, thanks." I sneared. Then I saw John come running through the woods and into the street. "I think it is time for you to go now, Sam Uley." I growled, angrily.

He turned to walk away. When he saw John walking down the sidewalk, he stopped and looked back. He shook his head. Then he said something to John. John said something back... Then, Sam was gone.

John ran across the yard and smiled at me, his golden eyes glisening in the morning light. When he saw that I had been crying he frowned and through his arms around me. He put his hand on the back of my head and I held on tight.

"I love you." I whispered. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"And I you." He responded. His face turned solum again. "Who is he?" He asked.

"Sam Uley." I responded.

"What is he to you?" John asked.

"That is a long story." I replied. He laughed.

"I have time." He joked.

"Come in, and if you really want to know. I will tell you." He fallowed me into the house and we sat down on the couch.

"So, Sam Uley?" He promted.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked him.

"Yes, I am." He stated.

"All right. Do you know about imprintion?" I asked him. He nodded and I smiled. "Good. Well a very long time ago, or at least it seems like a long time ago, Sam and I were very much in love... One day, he went missing. No one saw him for at least a month. When he got back, he was so much diferant. So much more careful... Then, one day my cousin came to town, she was like a sister to me, and my best friend. I couldn't wait for her to meet Sam, my perfect boyfriend... Once she arived I told her, that she would finaly be meeting my boyfriend, Sam... She was so exited. Then when he got there. When he saw her..." I looked up at him. He was frowning. "I guess you get it. Well, he freaked out and left. He didn't talk to me for weeks, then he came and, and..." I was crying now... I hope this wasn't making John mad. I was crying for another guy right in front of him... But he said he wanted to know. "He told me he couldn't be with me anymore.. Then, I thought he was leaving me for my cousin. Not that he was being forced to.. Even after I knew why.. It still hurt. The point is that after he left me, I thought I would never be happy again... But now. But now, I have you." I told him.

"That, my dear, is a sad story." He took my hand and held it. "So, am I your imprint?" He asked curiously. I looked up at him and he was smiling playfully.

"I guess so." I told him. He kissed me.

"I'm sorry I took so long." He joked kissing me again.

"My brother wants to have a doble date with you and his imprint... He is just a little over protective." I told him. He laughed.

"Sounds fun." He replied. "So, what about your dad? Does he know about me... Or you for that matter."

"My dad... He died... Of a heart attack, when he found out, that I was a werewolf..." I told him. He looked down.

"I am so sorry. Your mom?" She died a few months ago.." I told him.

"Your brother. What is he like?" He asked.

"My brother is the best. He is really sweet and I think Brook is really lucky... He is just a bit over protective, that is all. He doesn't want me to get hurt that's all. He has been the best through everthing..." I looked over at John who was listening.

"And he is a werewolf, too?" He asked.

"Yes." I told him. "What about you? Do you have any family?" I asked.

"I, my love, have been around for a hundred years. All of my family, and friends are long gone. I have been alone for a long time. I am thankfuly to have found someone, who loves me, too." He stated. He laughed. "Did I just turn you off big time? I mean who wants to date an old man?" He joked.

"Me." I laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys!!! **

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!**

**Enjoy the chapter!!!**

* * *

Ding-Dong. Seth stood and went to the door and I smiled at Brook, who was sitting across from me at the dining room table. Her curly, brown hair had grown, about five inches since I had last seen her and her brown eyes seemed even darker than before...

"Hey, Leah." John said walking in the room with Seth. Seth was looking him over... I don't get it... Jeans and a white polo... What's he looking at??? Signs of aging??? John came over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey, John." I looked over at Seth, who was eyeing us, suspiciously. He walked over to Brook and smiled at her. She smiled back at him and I looked at John, who was also watching them...

Seth went over to the oven and pulled out the chicken I had made, earlier that day. He put some of it on four plates, even though Seth and I both knew John wouldn't eat anything. The forth plate was for Brook's sake. I went and filled four cups with water, then set them in front of each place... As I sat down John's I laughed, and winked at him.

Seth set the plates down and then we both sat down. Seth took a bite out of the chicken and looked over at Brook who was eyeing the food...

"Don't worry Brook, I made the chicken. It won't make you sick." I joked and we all laughed, even Seth who was sneering and acting all hurt.

"Are you insinuating that my cooking makes people sick?" He replied, laughing.

"Oh no, Seth. I was just telling her I made it and that it wouldn't kill her. That is it." I joked. We all laughed, until the moment passed, Seth looked over at John, who was smiling at me.

"So, John. Where are you from?" Seth asked. I glared. And so the interrogation begins. I thought.

"I was born in Florida. Then when my dad died, my mom and I moved to Georgia. Then, when I went to collage, I went to Yale. After Yale, I became a Lawyer. Since then I have lived from here to there... You know not knowing anyone, I would move on. My mom had died shortly after I graduated from Yale. So I was on my own." He told us. He had told me this story just last night... He had told me that he had never stayed in one place for long and that this time, he might.

"So, Yale. That is a good school. A great school in fact. I am impressed." Seth said.

"Well, thank you." John responded.

"So, you move around a lot?" Seth asked...

"Yes, I can't quite find a place, a place that I like that much... I really like it here, though. I am lucky." He took my hand under the table. I smiled an I'm-so-sorry smile to him.

"So, you might be staying here?" Seth asked.

"Yes. If all goes well, I _will_ be." He looked over at me. I smiled. Then I remembered Brook. She was sitting there, watching us not knowing if everyone had forgotten about her... I looked back at John.

"If what goes well?" My brother asked. I through him a look. He was crossing a line here. He was going to far.

"Brook. Are you okay? Do you like the chicken?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, I am fine and the chicken is delicious." She complimented.

"Thank you." I smiled at her. I looked at my brother, he was still in major interrogation mode.

"If what goes well?" He asked again.

"Seth. Can I talk to you?" I asked, sweetly. John was looking at me, trying to tell me that it was alright. But it wasn't. My brother couldn't ask something like that. That is personal. He didn't need to know.

"Sure, Leah." Seth smiled. He stood. We walked out of the room and into the living room. "What's up?" He asked. Like he didn't already know.

"You are crossing the line, little brother." I told him.

"What?" He asked, acting puzzled.

"You are going to far. No, more questions. NONE. Your done." I told him.

"Okay, I'll back off. But I'm still going to ask him things." He stated. I glared at him.

"Fine." We walked back into the room and John whispered into my ear:

"You know I heard every word of that don't you?" He asked.

"I kind of figured you would, yes."

"Okay. Good. Just checking."

"So. John, what do you like to do?" Seth asked, politely.

"I really like to read. And I love to be in the court room, you know. I love being a lawyer." He said, taking my hand, again under the table.

"How old are you?" Seth asked.

"23." John told him... Add 100 to that... ... ...

"Oh, so the same age as Leah?" Seth asked.

"Well yes." John lied.

After an hour of interrogation, Seth had finally finished his questioning and left to take Brook home. John and I were putting the dishes in the dish washer and talking about the night...

"I am really sorry." I told him, for about the millionth time.

"It is fine, really." He said, as always. I put the last dish into the dish washer. He took my had and pulled me into the living room. I stood facing him, and we just looked at each other for a moment.

"So, you are a Yale man?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Yes, I am." He said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him.

"Well, I don't find that it is that important." He laughed. "I never tell people that." He put his arms around me. "I left some things out of my list of things I like to do." He told me. "Want to know what they are?" He smiled playfully.

"Yes." I answered.

"One: I like to speed. I didn't think you little brother would approve of that... Two: Well, there is that thing, that they call you. And I like to be around you. And three:" He kissed me...

"Nice list." I laughed.

"I like it too!" He laughed. He kissed me again.

"Come on." I told him, I lead him upstairs to my room. "That way my stupid brother can't walk in on us." I said. I sat down on the bed, and he touched my face.

"I love you." He smiled. "And I'm not sure if this is the best time for this, but. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Or your life... After. I'm not sure. It might be Italy time for me. So, will you marry me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank You, guys so much for the reviews!!! **

**Enjoy the chapter!!!**

* * *

I watched him. Was he serious?

He was... I didn't know how to speak. I was shocked. I was so happy that he really loved me... That he really wanted to be with me until I died. That he would be with me until my life ended, and then he was planning on killing himself when I died.

He touched my face. That was when I realized that I wasn't breathing. I breathed deeply. Then I tried to remember how to talk. I know what I was going to say when I said it. I was going to be with him for the rest of my life. I just didn't know how to talk...

I kissed him. "Yes." I told him. He smiled. "I love you." I told him. He kissed me, sweetly.

"I love you, too." He told me.

"You need to go to sleep, love." He told me.

"Will you stay tonight?" I asked him. He smiled.

"If you want me to. I will." He said. "But you must sleep." He told me.

"I will." I told him. I layed down. He did too... I put my head on his chest and he put his arm around me. His could arm was strong across me. I felt safe there. Where I would be for the rest of my life. In that moment, I promised myself that I would never stop phasing. That I was going to stay with him forever.

"I almost forgot." He said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled on a little black box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful ring, that he took out and slid down my finger. I looked down at it and smiled.

"It's so pretty." I smiled. "Thank you." He smiled at me.

"I love you." He stated.

"I love you, too." I told him.

"Now, my dear, you must sleep." He told me.

"Yes, sir." I replied. I closed my eyes and imagined life with him.... forever....

"Good morning, my love." John said when I woke up that morning. His arm was still around me and my head was on his chest. He kissed me.

"Good morning." I said.

"How was your night?" He asked.

"Very nice." I laughed.

"That is good." He laughed. "May I ask... What we are doing?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking puzzled.

"About this." He said, lifting my hand, showing me the ring... "What are we going to do? Are we telling people? Your brother? Your pack?" He asked. I thought about that... I really didn't know any reason that we wouldn't tell people.

"Why wouldn't we?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just thought these are your friends and family. You should decide." He told me.

"I think we should tell them..." I told him.

"Then it is settled. Your brother would be getting suspicious to what we are talking about..." He muttered.

"Yes. He most likely did hear. Well now, when should we do this?" I asked him.

"I think we should get them all together and tell them together. I don't know when though... I guess the sooner the better."

"Let us do it today." I told him. "I will get everyone here. Will you help me?" I asked.

"But of cores." He answered.

John and I were sitting on the couch in our living room, surrounded by my friends and Seth, who were all waiting for my 'big announcement.' Sam and Emily were standing by the door holding hands. Seth and Brook were sitting next to John and I on the couch. The whole pack and the Cullens was sitting in random spots around the living room.

"So, guys, what is going on?" Sam asked. I looked at John, who nodded.

"John and I are getting married." I told them.

"That is really great, Leah." Sam said. Emily stood up and came over to me. I stood and hugged her.

"I am really glad you found him, Leah." She told me in my ear. I think Brook was the only person in the room who hadn't heard her...

"That is great, Leah." Jacob told me.

The Cullens all stood up at the same time and Alice came over. "Congratulations, Leah!" She hugged me. Then she returned to her family.

There were mummers of congratulations from the rest of the guests as they all filed out.

When we were alone I turned to John, who was still sitting on the couch. "Your brother seemed happy." He told me.

"Yeah, my brother is happy." I laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7!!! Enjoy it!!**

* * *

The wedding was set for February 13, and Alice was hard at work planning... I hadn't seen Jacob sense he had left after the announcement and I was wondering what rock he had crawled under...

"Leah." I heard John call from downstairs. "Come down here, please, my love." He asked. I stood up and walked to the door of my room. I looked back at the my room... I turned and walked down the steps into the kitchen where I found John and Alice sitting over a bunch of papers... I hate the planning...

"Leah." Alice beamed. "When do you want to go look for a dress?" She asked, sweetly.

"Whenever." I said. She frowned.

"Don't you want to? Aren't you exited?" She asked.

"Yes, I am exited." I told him. I sat down beside John, who took my hand. I smiled at him. He was so sweet, I guess I should enjoy going out and looking for a dress, but I don't think I will... I don't really like shopping. And shopping with Alice seems even worse than just shopping.

"Okay, then. Can you go today?" She asked, smiling encouragingly.

"Yes." I said. She beamed.

"I have a few places picked out that I think you might have interest in. So, I guess we'll set out around noon... Your cousin can come, too! We can look for her dress, too!!!" She beamed.

"I'll call her." I said, standing up.

I walked into the living room and dialed Emily's number... Why am I doing this? I don't have to have a maid of honor.. I could just go without... But that would be weird.

Ring, Ring...

"Hello." I heard, Sam's voice say.

"Is Emily there?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah, sure." He said.

"Hello?" Emily said.

"Hey, Em." I replied. I hadn't called her that in so long...

"Oh, hey Leah..." She said. Yeah, this was awkward.

"Do you want to go look for a dress today, with me and Alice?" I asked, as sweetly as I could manage. This was to weird to be normal... ... ... I knew Alice and John could both hear every word I said and for that matter what she said to...

"Um... Wait a second." Now she must ask her precious Sam for permeation. "Sam, do you think it would be alright if I went to go look for dresses with Leah and Alice, today?" She asked Sam.

"Yeah, that will be fine." He answered.

"Okay." She said to him. "Yeah, that would be good. When are you guys going?" She asked.

"We'll come pick you up at noon." I replied.

"See you." The line went dead. Yeah. This was going to be really weird.

I walked back into the kitchen and sat down beside John again.

"So, she's coming?" Alice asked, like she didn't already know.

"Yep." I replied. I looked at John, who smiled knowingly. He understood.

I knocked on the door to the Uley's and stood there waiting for Emily to come out.

Emily opened the door and stepped out. "Hey." She said, her scared face smiling somewhat.

"Hey." I said awkwardly. I turned and walked back to the car and sat back down beside Alice. She smiled at me. She was the only on who thought this was going to go well... I just didn't see how that could happen...

Emily sat down in the back seat and Alice started the car. I looked at the little house... I saw Sam standing at a window looking out at me. He didn't stop watching me until we had pulled out of the driveway and were driving down the street.

Alice turned up the music and started driving at her normal speed of about one hundred miles per hour...

We didn't talk much until Alice declared that she was taking Emily and I out to eat, before we went dress shopping. I felt the fact that we would be together for the whole day crash down on me...

We pulled up in front of an Italian restaurant and Alice turned the car off. She unbuckled her seat belt and began to get out. I stepped out into the sun and looked over at Alice who was hiding in the shadows. I walked over to her. Emily was standing a few feet behind Alice and she watched as Alice carefully walked around the sun.

The restaurant wasn't very crowed and we were seated quickly.

"What would you like to drink?" The waitress asked. I smiled at her.

"Water." I said.

"Water." Alice said.

"Water." Emily said. We all sat there looking at each other for a moment and Emily smiled up at us.

"So..." She said, smiling. "I have some big news, that no one knows yet. Want to know what it is?" She asked. She beamed up at us....

"Why not?" I asked. Emily's smile grew wider and she looked at Alice, who was nodding, encouragingly.

She breathed, heavily. "I'm having a baby!" She exclaimed. The news should have enraged me, but it didn't. I didn't care that Sam didn't want me anymore. I had someone who did! I was genuinely happy for Emily.

"That is so great!" Alice and I exclaimed at the same time.

"When did you find out?" Alice asked.

"This morning, right after you called." She said, smiling.

"Does Sam know?" I asked her.

"I haven't told him yet.. I'm trying to decide how to tell him... So you guys can't tell anyone." She said, smiling boldly.

"We won't." We said in unison.

We spent the rest of lunch talking about baby names and just baby stuff....

As we walked out to the car I walked next to Emily laughing at a joke she had made. The weirdness was all gone! We were friends again.

Alice drove us to a little shop, that had lots of dresses in the window. She opened the door and we walked in together (ALL THREE OF US). Alice walked to a little stool and sat down.

"Okay. What color are we going to have for the bride's maid's dress?" She asked, pulling out a little notebook where she was writing down all of the plans. "Our colors are pink, purple, light blue, and white. Well the guys are in black, but still." She looked at Emily. "So, pink, purple, or light blue?" She asked, looking around at the dresses around her.

"I'm thinking light blue..." She responded. Alice wrote it down, and then stood.

"Well, we know you are wearing white." She said, looking at me. "Let us go!" She walked into a row of dresses and pulled one out.

It was white, with lace selves, and little gold 'pearls' on the front. It was more beautiful than you could imagine, it to be. Alice handed it to me.

"Go try it on, while I look for Emily something!" She beamed. I took the dress into the dressing room and pulled it on. When I looked into the mirror, I felt my heart stop, at the beauty of the dress on me... It was very pretty... ... ...

I opened the door and stepped out to were Alice was standing.

"How do I look?" I asked, laughing at the awed expression on her face.

"Fantastic!" She beamed. Emily stepped out of a dressing room wearing a dazzling light blue dress with a darker blue sash around the waist. She looked great!!!

"You look great!" Emily and I said at the exact same time. We smiled at each other and Alice looked pleased.

"Ladies, I think we have found our dresses! Do they fit right?" She asked.

"Mine does." I told her. Emily was looking down at her stomach and sighing.

"Mine does, for now.." She muttered.

"Emily, don't worry about the dress not fitting! It will! The wedding is only a month away. You won't even have started showing by then! It will be fine!" Alice smiled. I looked over at Emily, who was now smiling down at her stomach.

"Good!" She smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY!!! So, I am really sorry I haven't been writing... Just trying to figure out what is going to happen next! :)**

* * *

The early morning light shown through my window waking me slowly. As I sliped back into conciousness I became aware that someone was with me, beside me, breathing quietly into my ear. I tryed to open my eyes, but the light was to bright. More bright than I have seen the Lu Push sunlight be in a very long time. I silently turned over in a silent atempt to open my eyes without the bright sunlight blinding me. I slowly opened my eyes, praying that there wouldn't be enough sunlight to blind me. When my eyes were done adgusting to the light of the room, I saw the person lieing beside me was glittering...

"Good morning." With the sound of the voice I remembered everything that had happened in the past week.. The beautiful voice belonged to my feonce John... And his glittering face... Well he is a vampire, that is just something he does in the sun..

"Hi." I greeted him, smiling. I touched his face, lightly. The cold, hard surface was smooth as silk under my hand and his face twisted into a smile at my touch.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, laughing.

"Good, you?" I joked. His laugh got louder and I frowned at him.

"You know my little brother is still sleeping?" I asked. He nodded. "Then must we wake him?" I teased.

"I'm sorry." He answered, still laughing qiely. He kissed me sweetly and I smiled. "Better?" He whispered.

"Yes. Much better!" I replied. He laughed at me softly.

"The guys are taking me out for a bacholor's party thing, later." He told me and I looked at him, suspiciously.

"What guys?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Your brother, Sam, Jacob, and Edward I think. Why?" He asked, smiling.

"Oh, I don't know.. I just didn't know you guys were that.. close.." I muttered. If we were being compleatly truthful.. Well I was a little scarred that Seth and the others might be trying to like get him alone and kill him... But they wouldn't do that...

Or would they...

"I didn't either." He told me.

"Seth." I asked my little brother, when John had left to go and change for the party thingy... "What are you going to do to him?" I asked looking at Seth, suspicioly.

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked, looking hurt.

"Seth. I know you don't like him. So what do you think I'm going to think when you get two other were wolves and a vampire to get him alone?"

"Leah." He said, turning to me. "Do you really think I would hurt him? I'm your brother. I wouldn't hurt your imprint. I wouldn't hurt your soulmate." He told me looking into my eyes. "I can see that you really love him. I can also see that he loves you. I am not going to do anything that would hurt you. I love you. And you love him, so I have to love him, too." He told me looking very hurt.

"I'm so sorry, Seth." I told him, standing up. I hugged him, praying for forgiveness.

"It is okay, Lee- Lee. I just can't believe you would think..." He trailed off.

The door bell rang and I answered it to see Edward, Bella, Nessie, Alice, Sam, Emily, and Jacob were staning outside...

"Hey guys... Why are you here?" I asked, turning to the girls.

Alice smiled at me. "Well... We thought we would come and have a little party here, with you... While the guys are out..." She said.

I laughed. Alice was just being Alice. Seth and John appeared beside me and I smiled at John. Bella was watching Nessie (who now looked like a fifteen years old, when she was only five.), who was watching Jacob... And Edward was scowling at Jacob. I laughed at that.

"Come on guys! Time to go!" Seth said. Jacob walked over to Nessie and kissed her on the cheek. Edward and Bella turned to each other and Edward kissed Bella sweetly. Sam and Emily hugged. I turned to John who smiled at me, before leaning in and kissing me lightly on the lips...

"Okay, okay." Seth said. The guys went over to one side, and the girls to the other. This was going to be weird... Why was Nessie and Bella even here? We all know that the bampires (not including Alice) didn't like me... Edward laughed at that. Stupid mind reading bloodsucker... Not that I have anything against bloodsuckers, anymore, but... He laughed again.. Oh get out of my head you stupid vamp!

"Well... Bye guys!" Seth said, turning to the three cars in the driveway. Why drive? I thought... Ha! Mr. I can Read Minds stopped listening!

"No, I didn't." He said.

I lay in my bed, trying to forget about that dumb party.. Thanks Alice.. It was twelve at night and I couldn't sleep... My thoughts were trobling... Dispite the fact that my little brother promised not to hurt him.. I am still worried about John..

Just then I heard the door open, qietly... Ah. He thought I would be asleep.. And he didn't want to wake me. Oh, well... Already awake...

He sat down beside where I was still laying fully dressed. When he looked at me, he frowned.

"Sorry to wake you." He told me.

"You didn't."

"Oh. You weren't asleep?" He asked, worried.

"No."

"Why not?" He asked.

"I was worried about you."

"Yes. Your brother told me that..." He laughed. "What did you think he was going to do to me?" He asked amused.

"I don't even know.." I muttered. He kissed me.

"Well, I am fine, so you, love, need to sleep." He told me. I sighed. He was overly understanding about the sleep thing...

"Fine." I replyed.

He kissed my cheek and I closed my eyes... Less than a week from now I would wake up and he wouldn't be there.. But Alice and Seth and Emily would be... Maybe Sam and Jacob... Who knows... That scared me.. But John would never know that... Never know how scared I am...


	9. Chapter 9

"Leah?" Emily asked, walking into the room in her dress.

"Yeah." I answered. "Why are you in your dress?" I asked her.

"Just making sure it still fits for tomorrow." She said. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Great. Emily don't worry." I laughed. "Last time I checked Sam was a were wolf not a vampire, so the baby should grow pretty normally..." I told her. She smiled.

"You are right." She said. "I guess I'll go take it off..." She walked out of the room and I frowned... She seems so worried. She doesn't even know how lucky she is... I wish. I wish I could have a baby... But I know I can't... I know I'm a genetic dead end and that is why I am a were wolf.. But well, I can't help but wish.. And even if I could.. It would do to me what it did to Bella... Right?

"Hey.. Leah?" I heard Alice say.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I don't even know..." I muttered. I looked around, I was sitting in the kitchen in front of a sandwich...

"Eat. Eat. Eat!" She said. What was I going to do once I ate, ate, ate?

I started eating, slowly, trying to keep my mind off the depressing subject from the moments earlier...

"Emily. Are you okay?" Alice asked. Emily came back in and sat down to eat her sandwich.

"Yeah, I am fine." She told her.

"So, are you going to stay over tonight? Or do you have to go home?" Alice asked. Yes, Alice was staying over tonight. I don't know why.. I mean the wedding wasn't until six at night... But whatever...

"I'm staying." She said. "Sam is going to bring a bag of my stuff over later tonight." She told Alice, who was writing something down.

"Eat, eat, eat." She said again.

"What is the big hurry, Alice?" I asked. She smiled.

"We have to pack your stuff up to take to the new house." She replied. I nodded."Jasper is coming over later to help Seth take it all over there." She told me. "So, we need to finish before he gets here." She added.

"Okay." I said, finishing my sandwich. Emily was finishing too, so we all stood up and Alice led us up the stairs to my room. I didn't have much.. Not really. So, my things would fit in maybe two of the suitcases that Alice had brought.

"Where should we start?" Alice asked.

"Lets get the clothes first." I told her heading to my closet and beginning to take things out and put them on the bed. Alice opened the suitcase and put the cloths in. Emily stood by me and helped me take the clothes out of the closet. Alice was smiling... The shirt I had just taken out of the closet, I hadn't seen in years.. It was still damp... From that night... It was the night Sam had told me. Why it was wet.. Is a bit of a mystery... It might have been raining. I wouldn't have noticed... I was crying too hard.. I couldn't believe that it was still wet. Maybe I was just imaging it... ... ...

"What is it, Leah?" Emily asked.

"Nothing." I said, choking back the tears that were threatening to fall. I set the shirt down and pulled the last few things out of the bottom of my closet.

"What next?" Alice asked.

"I guess the stuff in my dresser.." I muttered.

Alice, Emily, and I sat in the living room, with the bags on the floor. Alice was smiling at me, and Emily was looking at her watch.

The door bell rang and Alice jumped up in one fluid movement and went to the door. Seth came down the steps and smiled at me.

He picked up one of the bags and walked out the door. Jasper came in and waved at me, before picking up the other bag and walking out the door.

Alice came back into the room and sat down beside me on the couch. "Now..." I muttered. "What do we do now?" I asked, Alice.

"Listen to loud music... Have pillow fights... Think back to your teen age days... What did you do at sleep overs?" She asked, walking to the radio and turning it up as loud as it could go up.

"Alice!" I whined. "Turn the music down!" I told her.

"Okay, okay." She said turning the music down.

The door bell rang yet again and I went to answer it, while Alice turned the music down. Upon opening the door I saw Sam, holding a backpack in his hands...

"Hello, Leah." He said, awkwardly.

"Hey, Sam!" I beamed.

"I brought Emily's things." He told me.

"Okay. Come on in." He fallowed me into the living room and walked over to Emily. He handed her the bag and she smiled.

"Thanks!" She smiled.

"You are very welcome." He replied, before walking over to the door. "I guess I will leave you three to your sleep over." He laughed.

He walked out of the room and out the door...

"What now?" I asked.

"I'll be right back." Alice answered. She left the room for a minute and then appeared in the doorway holding six pillows....

Alice threw two pillows at me and two at Emily... Watch it Alice... No need to hurt the Emily...

I threw a pillow at Alice- kind of hard... just as a warning..- and she laughed and then nodded.

Emily threw one at me, then one at Alice...

We were all laughing so hard... It was the first time with Emily that there had been no awkwardness...

Emily was the first to collapse on the couch and wave her hand in the air like a flag, which caused Alice and I to laugh even harder... "What is so funny?" Emily asked, acting hurt, although she was laughing too.

"That was funny, Em!" I answered.

I am sure Emily hadn't heard the door bell ring over the laughter and music...

I walked to the door in my pajamas and was surprised to see Jacob standing there looking at the ground....

"Hey, Jake!" I beamed. "What's up?" I asked.

"Umm... Well, I kind of wanted to talk to you..."

"About what Jake?" I asked, still smiling.

"Come on... Lets take a walk." He said.

"Okay..." I muttered. "Guys.. I'll be right back." I told the girls.

Jake and I walked slowly into the trees and I got a little nervous... The fading light of the day made it hard to see much other than his figure...

"So, whats up Jake?" I asked him.

"Okay... I just wanted to... Leah... Won't you be careful?" He asked.

"What?"

"Leah. I don't want what happened to Bella to happen to you." He told me, still looking at the ground.

"It won't Jake. I'm a genetic dead end." I told him, sadly.

"How do you know?" He challenged.

"I am a were wolf." I told him angrily. This was the subject I couldn't bear to think of.

"But Leah..."

"Jake. Don't worry. I won't be having any kids." I told him, before running off back to the house.

"What did he want?" Emily asked, while Alice looked at me sympathetically.

"Nothing." I said.


	10. Chapter 10

**So, guys, I'm getting back into my fan fiction so the chapters should come pretty fast! Hope you enjoy chapter ten!!!**

* * *

The door bell rang at eight o'clock and Alice answered it.

I sat on the couch beside the dozing Emily, wondering who it was. I hadn't gotten back into my happy mood since the visit with Jacob...

"Come on in." I heard Alice say...

"Thanks Alice." Jacob Black was back!

I turned to watch Jacob come in fallowed by Dr. Cullen.

"Why are you back Jacob?" I asked angrily.

"I asked Dr. Cullen to come talk to you." He said.

"Then is there any reason for you to be here?" I asked.

"No, I guess not." He said, turning and leaving the room.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen." I said, trying to smile. "I am so sorry, stupid Jacob made you come over here."

"It is quite alright. I have been meaning to talk to you about this, anyway." He answered. I looked around and Alice had left the room, leaving Dr. Cullen and I alone. "Leah. I have no reason to believe that you are a genetic dead end. I believe that you are a were wolf for a very different reason. Like it is just in your DNA... So, Leah. I don't think you are a genetic dead end ,as you call it, I believe that you _can_have children..." He trailed off. "And on the matter of your soon to be husband being a vampire.. Well, I have done a great bit of research sense Nessie was born and I have found a young man who was indeed a were wolf with vampire DNA! So, it is possible. I contacted the boy's mother and she claims that her husband was a vampire and she was a were wolf.. She told me that her pregnancy was like a normal one. Only expedited..." He muttered. He looked up at me and smiled. "So, Leah. If you and John decide that you want to have children, you can." He told me. "And I have talked to him on this matter. Edward got to him and told him about what happened to Bella.... So, he came to me. And I told him the same thing I told you."

"So... You think that we can have kids?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yes. I do."

"Thanks, Dr. Cullen." I said.

"You are very welcome." He said, standing up.

"Bye."

"Goodbye, Leah."

"Bye Charlile." Alice said, walking from the kitchen with Jacob on her tail.

"Do you still hate me?" Jake asked.

"No." I said. "Bye, Jake."

"You're calling me Jake! You love me again! Yay! Bye Lee-Lee!" I laughed.

"Bye."

The early morning light shown through my window and woke me up... Today was the big day... ...

"Leah?" Alice called from downstairs. "You up?"

"Yes." I said, standing up. I walked down the stairs to find Emily standing over the oven making eggs and bacon. Seth and Alice were sitting at the table. Seth smiled at me happily.

"Morning, Sis!" Seth beamed at me.

"Morning, Seth!"

"Hey, Leah." Alice said.

"Hey!" Emily smiled.

"Hi, Em, Alice!" I answered, sitting down next to Seth.

"Almost done..." Emily said.

"Oh... My big sister is leaving me... I'll miss you so much!" He said.

"Oh, Seth. You will see me all the time! I promise. You just won't wake up and see me, but you will see me! I swear!" I told him.

"Done!" Emily told us. She brought over two plates and set them down in front of me and Seth.

"Thanks, Emily." We said together, as she went to get her plate and sit down next to Alice.

The door bell rang and Alice got up quickly and opened the door....

"Oh, hey Jake, Sam." Alice said.

"Hey." Jake said.

"Come on in." Alice replied.

Jake and Sam walked in the room and I smiled as my best friend walked over and smiled at me.

"Well, who looks pretty in her wedding dress?" He asked, smiling.

"Oh. Thanks Jake." I said.

"You ladies ready to go?" Sam asked from the door.

I looked down at my dress and tried to quiet the growing fear inside me... "Yeah..." I answered...

"Lets go." He replied, taking Emily by the hand.

Jake and Seth walked out with me to the car were I sat down in the backseat with Emily and Alice was sitting on the passenger side. Seth was driving...

When we arrived at the church Emily, Alice, and I went in a back door and into the room we would be waiting in... ... ... Seth came in a few minutes later. He hugged me and handed me my flowers...

"You look beautiful." He told me.

"I love you, Seth." I answered him.

"Okay... We're ready.." Sam said, taking Emily's arm and walking out into the aisle. Alice slipped out the door and into the back row with her family, while Seth took my arm and smiled at me.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I told him. We stepped out into the aisle and began the wedding march....


	11. Chapter 11

"I do." I said, a tear running down my cheek.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher said. I looked at him, who was smiling brilliantly at me. He touched my face and kissed me sweetly, smiling. He pulled away and took my hand, turning us to face the church.

"I present Mr. and Mrs. John Paul." The preacher said, addressing the crowd. John pulled me down the aisle at a normal, almost human pace and once we were back inside the waiting room he turned to me.

"I love you." He took my face in his hands and stared into my eyes. He kissed me sweetly and I laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I told him. He kissed my neck. "I love you, too." He kissed me again.

"That's good." He laughed. I felt his hands more down my neck and I breathed heavily. "Because you are in it for life now." He told me, frowning suddenly. "I will miss you so much, love." He said.

"Lets not think about that. I love you and I want you to be happy forever." He smiled, kissing my neck.

"Okay, okay." He kissed my forehead. "Lets go." He took my hand and pulled me through the doors.

The music was slow, the light was fading, as we spun in circles, dancing.

"May I cut in?" Seth asked, from somewhere behind me. John stepped away and smiled at Seth, who was waiting patiently for me to come.

"Hey, little brother." He took my hands and we started to dance.

"Leah. You are happy aren't you?" He asked. I smiled

"I am very happy." I told him.

"I'm glad. I have always wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to find him. I wanted you to imprint and find that person that would make you happy again. I hate what happened to you Leah. And I hate what it did to you. I want to be the happiest ever." A single tear rolled down my cheek and he laughed.

"I love you, Seth." He brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"I love you, too, Lee- Lee. And I am really happy that you are happy."

"Thanks, Seth." I said, through the tears.

"Now you. Its time for you to go." He told me. I smiled. He wiped the tears off of my face and smiled. "Go." He told me.

"Bye, Seth." I said, before turning to go to John, who was standing on the wall watching me.

"Hello." He said when I walked up. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Give me a minute." I told him. He smiled.

"I will be right here." He smiled.

"I'll be right back." I walked over to Alice.

"Thanks os much, Alice." I said to her. She smiled.

"No need, Leah. I wanted to do it." She told me. "Are you leaving?" She asked.

"In a minute, yes." I told him.

"Well... Then have fun!" She said. I laughed.

"Thanks, Alice."

"Bye."

"Bye, Alice."

I walked away and to Emily, who was dancing with Sam.

"Hey, Em." I said.

"Hi, Leah." She smiled.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." I told her.

"Oh. You're leaving?" She asked.

"Pretty soon." I told her.

"Okay. Bye." She said.

I turned to walk back to John, but someone touched my arm. I turned and saw Jacob standing there.

"You leaving?" He asked.

"Yes." I told him.

"Be careful."

"He won't hurt me." I told him.

"Not on purpose. No. But still." He said, looking worried.

"Okay. I will."

"Bye, Lee-Lee." Jake said, before hugging me.

"Bye, Jake." He let go and I walked back to John who was waiting for me.

"I'm ready." I told him.

"Then let us go." He said, smiling.

He led me out the doors and into the parking lot, where his car was parked. He opened my door and I sat down. He sat down beside me, taking my hand, and drove to our new house.

"Home sweet home." He said, before getting out of the car. He opened the door and I got out, slowly watching him. When I stood up, he picked me up and cradled me in his arms like a baby. He walked to the door and opened it... He stepped over the threshold and smiled at me.

"Welcome home."


	12. Chapter 12

"Good morning." John said, when my eyes opened.

"Good morning." I replied, trying to breathe evenly. "How was your night?" I asked him.

"Very nice. I could watch you sleep forever." He smiled at me. "How was your night?"

"Good." I replied.

Last night had been great... I had not wanted to go to sleep. Why would I? I wouldn't mind if I never fell asleep again...

"So... Are you hungry?" He asked. I frowned.

"Yeah." I admitted. He stood up and started getting dressed, so I did the same.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." I clarified. He took my hand and we made our way down the stairs and to the kitchen.

I glanced down the hall at the extra bedroom and smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh. I was just wondering why there was an extra bedroom... I mean there is a guest bedroom upstairs.." I trailed off.

"Oh, that?" He laughed. "It just came with the house love." He laughed again. "The office... It was a bedroom. But I made it into an office. I just couldn't think of anything else to do..." He trailed off.

"Oh.." I trailed off.

"What is it?" He asked, stepping closer.

"Nothing." I lied. He stepped close to me and took my other hand.

"I love you. And you need to eat." He told me, releasing my hand. "What would you like?" He asked.

"I'll make it." I told him, walking over to the fridge and pulling out some eggs. I began to fry them...

"Okay. I guess I'll sit then." He said, sitting down at the table.

"So. Did Jake talk to you?" He asked.

"Yes. He did." I answered.

"Edward told me he was going to." He muttered. "So, I have to ask... Do you want to???" He trailed off. "Do you want to have kids?" He asked.

"Well... When I saw Emily worrying about not fitting into her dress... I was thinking you don't know how lucky you are..." I said. "But I had never really thought about it before. After all... I was pretty sure that I was a genetic dead end until two days ago." I looked up from the eggs I was frying. His eyes were pure and interested. "I think... I think I do..." I looked back at the eggs. "What about you?" I asked him.

"I. Have always wanted to have children. All my life, I have wanted to.." He told me. I looked up again and saw him smiling at me. I could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth.

"So. The decision is decided." I said, smiling.

"You didn't seem very sure..." He answered.

"I didn't want what I said to influence what you said." I told him, before walking with my plate over to the table. Once I was sitting down, I turned to him and took his hand. "Before, when I said that I hadn't really thought about it... Well, I haven't really as I said, I thought I was a genetic dead end... But when I saw Emily all worried about fitting into her dress... Well, I was really jealous. I wanted that. I wanted to be able to worry about that... Well, you get what I am saying right?" He nodded. "When I was with Sam... I already had names picked out for our kids... That was before the whole genetic dead end thing happened... So, yes. I really do.." He kissed me sweetly.

"What were the names?" He asked, with an interested gleam in his eyes.

"I won't want to use them." I told him.

"Still."

"Kevin Michel." I told him.

"That is nice." He smiled. "Do you have any more ideas?" He asked.

"I am working on it.." I answered. "My ideas are developing."

"Nice." He answered. "Now eat, love." I looked down at the eggs I had just made and started eating, slowly. I could feel his gaze on me and I tyred to focus on eating... But I couldn't.

"What is it?" I asked. He laughed.

"Nothing." He said.

"Oh come on."

"Okay.. You know how you asked about the extra bedrooms?" I nodded. "Well, I left them. Not because I couldn't think of something else for them to be.. But for the very reason we just discussed." He laughed.

"I..."

"What?" He asked.

"I was wondering if that was the reason... That is why I was so disappointed when you said what you said..." I told him finishing my eggs.

"Are you good now?" He asked smiling.

"Yes." I looked at him. "What do we do know?"

"I do not know. I have never been married..." He muttered.

"I haven't either." I joked. "Hey... I have a question..." I trailed off.

"Yes?" He asked.

"How old are you?" He laughed.

"I am 123." He answered laughing. "Do you still love me?"

"Yes. I just wondered." I answered. "And all that time. You never found anyone, you wanted to be with?" I asked him.

"Not until now." He answered, before kissing me lightly. "My love. You are a different story." He answered.

"But. That didn't work out. John. You have to believe me. I am in love with you more than I ever loved Sam. And it wasn't fate. That is why it didn't work out..." He laughed.

"I get it. I was joking." He told me.

"Don't joke like that!" I answered.

"I won't I promise." He laughed again.

"I love you!" He smiled.

"I love you more." He answered.

"No..." I said. "No you don't... ... ..."

"Oh. You don't even know how much I love you. You have no idea." He told me. "I love you. Forever." He frowned. "Even when you leave me. I will always love you..." He laughed.

"Please. It hurts me. I don't want to think of that. I don't want to leave you." I tried to turn off the tears I felt swelling in my eyes. "I am never going to stop phasing. Never. I will phase for the rest of my life. Which will be forever, because I won't die if I am phasing. So, please don't make me think of that!" I cried.

"I won't bring it up again." He promised, eyes broken. He pulled me close and held me. "I am so sorry. Don't cry." He kissed my hair. "Maybe. Just maybe... It might be possible for me to change you... If you want... .. I don't know love. Don't worry. I love you. You love me... We will be together as long as we can.. I am so sorry."

"I am fine." I said, tyring to stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks.

He let me go and looked at my tear stained face.

"I am very very sorry." He smiled at me. "You know that, right?"

"I really do." I answered. He wiped a tear off my face and I smiled at him. "I love you."

"And I you." He told me, smiling.

"So..." I prompted.

"So, what?"

"Well, what now?" I asked him.

"Well, we could... Oh, I don't know... Come on... ... ..." He took my hand ever so lightly and pulled me gently through the house. He pulled me into one of the spare bedrooms. "We could always..." He muttered. "Put this room to use..." He joked, kissing me sweetly.

"Well... It would be nice to fill this room...." I muttered. He pulled me over to the bed and kissed me.

-

I woke up a week and a half after the wedding and John wasn't beside me... Instead there was a note, reading: _I'm so sorry I had to leave you sweetheart. And I hope you don't have to read this, but I had to go hunt.... I love you and I will be back soon. As I said, I love you. John._

I touched my stomach to find a defined bump in it... _What?_ I thought to myself.

I moved the black blanket, so I could see my stomach...

"Oh my gosh." I said. "I can't believe it... I'm... I'm pregnant!" _Oh my... How will John take this... .... I mean, he said he wanted to have children... But this is so soon... What will happen?_

I sat up, pulling the blanket over my stomach and turning to face the door where John would come in...

-

"Hello... My love." He said, walking through the door. "How long have you been up?" He asked, walking over to me and sitting down on the bed beside me.

"Not long..." I muttered. His eyes drifted down to my hands.

"Whats with the..." He knew I knew what he meant.

I looked down... "Because." I looked up at him. His eyes were pure and gold... "We are having a baby." I told him, focusing on his golden eyes, which were gleaming.

"Really?" He asked. "How do you know?"

"When I woke up... I touched my stomach and it felt really different... Then I took the pregnancy test that I got from the store Thursday... I had just gotten it as a precaution... It was positive..." I told him. His eyes were bright...

He kissed me. "Can I see my baby?" He asked.

"Sure." I answered, pulling the blanket off of my stomach. He put one of his hands on my stomach... Then he put the other hand on my face.

"My babies." He corrected. "I love you." He told me. Then he got really close to my stomach. "And you, too!"

He kissed me... "I love you..." I told him.

I looked deep in his now golden eyes.

"How... How hard is it for you?" I asked. He knew what I meant.

"Not very hard, now..." He told me.

"It never seemed to be that hard... I mean... It never seemed like you were in to much pain... You have never seemed to have a hard time being close to me... I just wonder sometimes.."

"Well, my love. It hasn't ever been that bad. After a hundred years... I have learned to cope. And my immediate love for you... Only made it easier... I wasn't going to hurt you. Or I would have to kill myself... If I hurt you... ... I love you, more. So, don't you get it... .." He trailed off. "I couldn't have hurt you. I wouldn't, so... ... ... It doesn't bother me anymore.. With you I can just be a man... In love with a woman.... Not a vampire... In love with a were wolf..." He kissed me.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked.

"Yes." I told him. He kissed me harder and I laughed. Before covering my stomach with the blanket.

"Lets not let our poor baby watch..." I joked.

"Oh. Well. That baby is going to have to watch some R rated stuff... ... ..." He joked kissing me.

"Ha ha." I answered.

"I am serious."

"I know.... ... But it is still funny..." I answered.

"That is nice." He smiled. "You find humor in our little baby having to watch an R rated movie in the womb..." He muttered.

I laughed... His kiss moved down my neck and I laughed harder.

"Oh... Does that tickle?" He asked.

"A little." I answered.

"Yes! I found it! Now I know how to make you laugh! YAY!" He laughed.

-

The door bell rang and John went to the door. We still hadn't told anyone... .... We would have too soon, though... I was really showing to the point where I couldn't hide it at all...

"Hello, Edward." I eminently stopped thinking about my baby... Stupid vamp....

They talked quietly in the doorway for a moment.

"Wait a second." Edward said. "Who is with you?"

"No one, Edward. Me and my wife. Alone." John answered.

"Then where is the third voice coming from?" He asked, confused. "An undeveloped voice. A smart... But undeveloped voice... ...." He muttered. "Are you two hiding a baby?" He asked. "Are you to having a baby?" He asked.

"Come out here, love." John said, his voice defeated.

I walked out into the hallway where Edward and John where standing. John put his arm around me and I looked up at Edward.

"Well, you two are pretty good at hiding your thoughts." He told us...

* * *

**This is the second to last chapter so I hope you enjoy it!!! **


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the last chapter... So enjoy it... At the end of the chapter I will have the information about the sequel... ENJOY!**

* * *

"Leah.... Are you okay?" Seth asked me.

"Yes. I am fine." I told him. My brother will never stop being worried about me and the baby... He won't believe Dr. Cullen....

"Lee-Lee..." He wined.

"I am so fine. Just believe Dr. Cullen. I am fine." He laughed.

"I just love you so much. I worry about you." He answered.

"I am great!" I told him. "I feel great." I walked over to John, who was sitting on the couch and sat down beside him.

"Good." Seth answered. "Well, I guess I better go." He said. He walked to the door and stepped out, waving.

"He is very worried about you." John told me.

"I know." I told him... "He has always been a bit overly protective...." I trailed off.

"How long has it been?" He asked.

"About three months." I told him.

"So... It shouldn't be long now."

"No, with Bella it was three months..." I answered.

"So... Are you scared?" He asked.

"A little... Are you?"

"A little bit, yes." He kissed my cheek. "But it will be fine... I love you. And I love our baby. Everything will be fine."

"I love you, too..." I told him. He kissed me.

"Ohhhh... My.." I said.

"What is wrong?" He asked, worried.

"John... I think...... I think the baby is coming...." I told him... John hurried off into the other room...

"I'm calling Dr. Cullen."

"Okay." I called, trying to breathe.

-

Dr. Cullen had taken control... The contractions were getting closer and closer together and John was holding my hand...

"Come on... This is it! Push!" Dr. Cullen said.

I pushed and I screamed all the while John held my hand and told me it would be all right...

"Okay.. One last push." Dr. Cullen told us. I pushed. "There we go... Its all over."

* * *

**Okay!!! That is the end... I am writing a sequel called The Baby and it should be out pretty soon! So, thank you so much for the reviews... And please read my sequel!!! Thank you guys so much!!!**

**XOXO**

**--- **

**Leah4Life**


End file.
